degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Jane Relationship
The relationship between Spinner Mason and Jane Vaughn is known as Spane (Sp'inner/J'ane). It began in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview Spinner first took an interest in Jane after catching sight of her in the cafeteria in the episode Death or Glory (1). After Spinner prevents a fight between Johnny DiMarco and Toby Isaacs, Jane notices him as well. Ms. Hatzilakos later forces the two to attend a peace meeting to avoid detention. After crushing on each other, they finally became a couple in Pass the Dutchie. The two maintained a stable relationship until Lost in Love (1), when Jane found out that Spinner had lied about getting into police college. However, they quickly rekindled their relationship in the next episode of the two-parter, Lost In Love (2). They broke up for the second and final time in Degrassi Takes Manhattan, after Spinner overheard Jane talking to Holly J. about her affair with Declan one year prior. Ultimately, they ended things on good terms, with Spinner forgiving her and giving her a goodbye kiss before moving on and marrying Emma. Season 7 Spinner and Jane have a brief encounter in Standing in the Dark (1), when Spinner, running to meet Jimmy, Manny, Emma, and Darcy, almost collides with Jane, who is entering the school. She looks up, surprised, but Spinner does not seem to notice her. In the episode Death Or Glory (1), Spinner developed a crush on Jane, who came from Lakehurst and noticed that his (soon to be) arch rival, Johnny DiMarco and his gang were bullying Toby and Spinner wanted them to stop and told Johnny to cut it out. Johnny agreed, but as he tries to sucker punch him, Spinner manages to catch the punch on time and that was enough to impress Jane (and everyone else). Spinner was later told by Principal Hatzilakos about zero tolerance in violence is against school policy and gave him a peace committee flyer. As Spinner was about to leave, Hatzilakos caught Jane walking down the hallway after the late bell and asked her why she was late and why she shouldn't give her detention. Spinner later defends her by saying she was going to the peace committee as well. She was confused at first, but Spinner replies, "Beats detention." She agreed and was given a flyer. Spinner and Jane were later seen playing pool. Spinner and Jane started flirting with each other, but when Jane playfully punches Spinner, he suddenly felt an intense pain and left Jane by herself. After that, Spinner was seen painting a banner and spots Jane. Jane sees Spinner, but leaves him hung out to dry. In Death Or Glory (2), Spinner tells Jane that he was recently diagnosed with testicular cancer. Spinner also admits that he's been fighting various students at school to prove his masculinity. After some tension between the two over Spinner's fighting, the two become an item and stay strong throughout Spinner's operation to remove the cancer. In Pass the Dutchie, with chemotherapy making him nauseous, Spinner begins smoking marijuana to ease his discomfort. Spinner also begins spending time with his ex-girlfriend Darcy. Jane disapproves of this, and the two have some issues before they reconcile. In Talking In Your Sleep, Jane's having trouble interpreting Spinner's guy-isms, and Darcy offers some advice. In If This Is It, Spinner has gone into remission, and he seeks out Jane during his excitement, where they hug and kiss out of happiness. However, Spinner is failing a class, but he has bailed on Jimmy to work on their project. Spinner pitches the idea of repeating senior year for a third time with her, but she says she will break up with him if he tries to fail, and tells him to go study for the make-up exam. The next day, Jane tells Spinner that she saw the podcast of the band's failure at the band competition and tells him that at least he studied. Spinner lies saying he did, but Jane sees right through him. She angrily tells him good luck before walking away. However Jimmy pulled the fire alarm, leading to the exam being postponed for another four days. Jane calls him lucky, and Spinner reaffirms that he is, referring to Jane being with him. In We Built This City, Jane and Spinner attend prom together, and have a great time together. They later sneak off and go swimming with the gang later. Season 8 In Fight the Power, Spinner fully supports Jane being on the Degrassi football team. He tells her after practice, he was going to close the Dot early so they would able to spend time alone together. However, when Jane is attacked by Bruce and Derek. She isn't in the mood and Spinner states that Derek is a "dead man". He is clearly upset that she was beaten up and no one tried to help her. In Lost In Love (1), Spinner and Jane have been dating for a while and are ready to spend their future together. Jane is getting ready for pre-law school and Spinner is applying for police academy. Everything is going quite peachy until Spinner gets rejected from the police academy and decides to lie about it. Holly J. blabs to Jane about Spinner's secret. Jane is upset that Spinner lied to her and breaks up with him. After Spinner and Jay get drunk later that night, he climbs into Jane's bedroom and surprises her. She is still upset about what happened, and after her mom finds Spinner he leaves. Later in the episode, he comes up with a plan to propose to Jane. In Lost In Love (2), 'desperate to win Jane back, Spinner sneaks into the Leadership Convention Jane is speaking at and proposes to her. When Jane turns him down, Spinner breaks up with her. Jane soon realizes she needs Spinner in her life, but she worries she won't be able to win him back. She tricks Spinner into attending the Degrassi Sweetheart Dance so that she can give him a proper speech. After he takes her back, Jane says yes to Spinner's proposal, but also states that they must wait until after college. The two get back together. In Jane Says (2), Jane tells Spinner about how she is upset that her dad is around. He told her that she should consider herself lucky because at least she still has a father, whereas Spinner lost his to cancer. However, this was before he found out she was molested. Once he found out he was very supportive of her. In Danger Zone, Jane is seen at the Dot when the police roll out Spinner on a stretcher, after he was shot. She is very upset by this. She is seen with him later at the hospital. Season 9 In Close to Me, Jane loves Spinner from the bottom of her heart so when Declan starts to flirt with her, she keeps her distance and said that she would never fall prey. Spinner asks Jane to join the band, and after having a party at his house, asks Jane to move in with him. When Jane goes to Declan's house to "do homework" she gives into temptation and ends up kissing him. Unsure if there are any sparks left between her and Spinner, she decides to break up with him, but chickens out when she is about to. In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Holly J. finds Jane kissing Declan. She is shocked and confronts her about it the next day. However, she does not tell Spinner and Jane ends up dumping Declan. In Holiday Road, the couple is seen at Emma's house for a cook-out. In Start Me Up, Spinner and Jane are working at Above The Dot with Peter. Jane catches Peter's girlfriend, Victoria, doing meth in the bathroom, after she supposedly quit, and she tells Spinner and Peter. Peter is angry, and Spinner tells Peter they aren't going to let Victoria ruin his life again. Peter storms off, leaving Spinner and Jane at the club. Spinner later tells Jane and the Studz how Peter broke up with Victoria, and the Studz decide to let Peter back in the band. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Spinner is upset about the fact that Jane is leaving for college in the Fall. Even though he is hesitant at first, Spinner and Jane go to the Coyne's pool party. In the dressing tent, Jane and Holly J. talk about the time Jane cheated on Spinner with Declan and how he never found out about it. Spinner overhears, and breaks up with Jane. He sees Declan and punches him in the face. Later, he violently removes all Jane memorabilia from his loft. Later in the episode, Jane finds out that Spinner is marrying Emma. While Holly J. and Declan took a rest stop on their road trip, she steals the car and goes to the lake side party before the ceremony begins. She finds Spinner's tent, and after seeing that he is in love with Emma, she allows the wedding to go on. She kisses Spinner on the cheek, and Manny thinks she's making a move on him. She gets into a fight with Jane before the two are pulled away from each other. Degrassi Minis In Party Etiquette, Spinner's girlfriend, Jane, and ex-girlfriends, Paige, Darcy, and Manny, make him tell who his best kiss ever was. He reveals it was Terri MacGregor, and Jane calls him stupid for not choosing her. They are later seen happily together at the party in the background. In Pirates of the Cafeteribbean, Jane warns Mia that she told Spinner that Peter made fun of her booty yesterday, and that Spinner might do something stupid in retaliation, advising Mia to warn Peter. Spinner breaks into the cafeteria in search of Peter. While Peter and Spinner are fighting, Jane arrives and smacks Peter out of the way, and Danny and Sav leave in fright. She tackles Spinner to the ground, and tells him she can take care of herself. Spinner rolls on top of Jane, and says that from now on, he'll let Jane fight her own battles. The two kiss, and Spinner compliments Jane's booty. In The Curse of Degrassi, Jane wants the dance to be perfect for her and Spinner. Spinner calls her and pretends to be a creeper, and Jane tells him to come over. Spinner, however, is reluctant-today is the day Jimmy was shot and Rick killed. Spinner tells her he isn't coming, and Jane angrily hangs up. After, Sinner is brooding at the Dot, wondering if he should go to the dance to make Jane happy or not. He gets a text message assuming it's from her, and sends back a sexy remark. However, he is horrified when the texts apparently are coming from Rick. Spinner comes to the school and sees the carnage. On the catwalk, Mia and Holly J. begin to fight, but stop when Jane picks up the glasses, and then turns around, having been possessed by Rick. Rick then says that no one ever changes, but Spinner suddenly appears on the catwalk and tells him he can. Spinner apologizes to Rick about what happened, and tells him that he has regretted it ever since. Rick finally realizes he is dead, and apologizes to Spinner for what he did to Jimmy. Rick as Jane passes out into Spinner's arms. In If Jay Can't Be Happy..., ay pulls out of his magic dust, that he previously swore off of, and blows it in Jane's direction. Jane at that moment approaches Spinner and talks about their 6 month anniversary, which is a trap, as they had been going out for almost a year. Jane yells at him, pulls his beard, and stomps out of the restaurant, angry. Jay laughs at Spinner's pain, and tells Spinner now he know how it feels to be miserable. However, Jane later calls Spinner and apologizes for overreacting. In Good Times, both Jane and Spinner are annoyed with the lack of productivity with the band, as they want to finish rehearsing the song. After everyone else is having relationship drama, Spinner suggests they have a make out party, saying maybe they could all do with some romance. Jane comments that she didn't realize they all needed therapy, and gets up, leaving Spinner's side. When Bruce hits on her, she tells him that Spinner would beat him up. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Pass the Dutchie (710) **Broke Up: Lost in Love (1) (808) ***Reason: Spinner lied about getting into police college. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Lost in Love (2) (809) **Break Up: Degrassi Takes Manhattan '(920) ***Reason: Spinner found out about Jane's affair with Declan. Rival Relationships *Spinner-Holly J. Friendship *Declan-Jane Relationship *Spinner-Emma Relationship *Jane-George Relationship Trivia *They were both in the band Janie and the Studs. *They were both friends with Manny Santos, whom Spinner previously dated, and Holly J. Sinclair. *Jane was best friends with Spinner's other ex-girlfriend Darcy Edwards. *It is unknown if Spinner knows Jane's birth name (Anastasia). *They broke up in 'Degrassi Takes Manhattan due to Jane's infidelity. **Spinner later married Emma Nelson in the same episode. *Spinner had a conflict with Jane's brother Lucas Valieri. Spinner considered Carlos to be a loser. *Jane cheated on Spinner with Declan Coyne. *They are the third longest couple in Degrassi history with 34 episodes as a couple after Sav and Anya with 52 and Jimmy and Hazel with 39. *They got matching tattoos in[[Degrassi Takes Manhattan| Degrassi Takes Manhattan.]] *Although a TeenNick season 7 promo implied that Jane would be the one to pursue Spinner, it was Spinner who ultimately began courting Jane. *Like Spinner's former friend Craig Manning, Jane had an abusive father: Craig's father Albert Manning beat him while Jane's father Carlos Valieri sexually molested her. Gallery 0-09980.jpg 0980.jpg 7-5-1.jpg 7-5.jpg Death-or-glory-pt-1-1.jpg 7-6-2.jpg 870908.jpg 50.PNG 54.PNG 55.PNG ITIT1.04.jpg Spane uptown girl.jpg 34534.png 45622.png 532677.png 1324.png Jane graduation.jpg 43543.png 423.png DZ16.jpg DZ4.jpg 904906-1.jpg Close to me 3.jpg Close to me 5.jpg Normal 904 (116).jpg Normal 904 (163).jpg Normal 904 (165).jpg Normal cap0044.jpg Awkward.jpg images (58).jpg images (57).jpg images (54).jpg images (53).jpg 43433.png cod16.jpg image14dd.jpg WBTC7.jpg DOG1-24.jpg deg706_01.jpg deg706_06.jpg spinner_07.jpg deg_723_08.jpg deg_723_02.jpg jp.jpg WBTC15.jpg Janespinnermason.jpg JanesLastKiss.jpg 652.png Normal_dancing.jpg Spane643.png Normal_image133.jpg schooled0125.jpg LIL2-12.jpg 68767.jpg spane33.jpg 76787j.jpg 9878uijk.jpg 988ouij.jpg image7dd.jpg 9878oijk.jpg 1786785.jpg 05 (13).jpg tumblr_inline_mgh1ymbIMn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mgh27zcA9E1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mgpbdngVPd1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mgpbe1Q2JZ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mgpbrifUuN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_miszn5ZyUJ1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mit05p9pTM1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mit0avYpBS1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mit0bwgqvz1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mit0fevfKK1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mit0foFMkB1qz4rgp.jpg SPANE.gif Season9-GALLERY_285429.jpg ThCAWIXJL3.jpg We-built-this-city-7.jpg S09-JANE-SPINNER.png.jpeg 56757uu.jpg Ytutu7.jpg Frtyy.jpg normal_S9-01.jpg 656565565.png 5655656t.png 65y56556.png We-built-this-city-4.jpg We-built-this-city-1.jpg Thumbnail,,,n.jpg 454fdsfd.jpg 454sds.jpg 767gh.jpg Normal cap0026.jpg Normal cap0043.jpg Normal cap0066.jpg Normal cap0062.jpg Normal cap0098orr.jpg ITIT1.05.jpg You be illin 4.jpg 3446.jpg 77.JPG 444dff.JPG 3443.JPG 4353fdf.JPG 6tr.JPG 89yuyuiyiu.png Deg7170060.png 8765sf.png 904906-2.jpg Normal cap0092rr.jpg Yuu77.jpg 8uyyyuiyuiyui.png 8989uuyi.png 8789uhh.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9